One More of Us II: Last Chance For Us
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Joel, Jesse and Ellie are safe and living in Tommy's settlement. No Fireflies, no Bandits. Everything is perfect. Except for one thing: Jesse's still in love with Ellie. It's been two years and his feelings haven't changed. When something threatens to shatter their already fragile relationship, Jesse is left with no other choice but to go out and find a cure - or die trying. T/M
1. Chapter One: Jesse

**I'm back bitches! Hahaha nah but for real I'm back with the heavily requested sequel to One More Of Us. This one will be dramatic, heart-breaking, emotional and full of feels all the way through. You won't even know who to root for!**

**I would like to give a big thank you to those who liked and reviewed One More Of Us btw. I am super bored at the moment because an agency is taking forever to look over my novel so I figured I meet the public's demand.**

**I also recommend that you listen to the song This Town from Nashville. I think it has a good resemblance to the haunting acoustics of the original soundtrack to the game and is just genuinely a good song. Don't believe me? Check it out and tell me otherwise. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I pressed her into the wall, smothering her body with mine. Her breathy moan washed over my face as I pinned her closer to the wall with my hips. I attacked her neck with my lips, not letting up until her moans were filling every corner of the house. One tormented scream of my name caused my hips to jerk into hers. She rolled against me in return, prompting me into moving again._

_"Jesse," she panted. "Jesse, we c-can't."_

_I attacked her harder, pouring everything I was feeling into my ministrations. "I've waited too long Ellie," I rasped out. "I don't care anymore. It's not worth going everyday seeing you without being able to touch you. Kiss you...Love you."_

_She let out a tortured moan and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth, kissing her for all I was worth. She had deprived me for so long so I was taking all I could. She hesitated for a split second before coming back full force. She battled with me with all she had but I eventually won. I took my prize, grabbing her under her cheeks and hoisting her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she started to grind against me. It took all my power to get us over to the closest bed._

_I dropped her onto the mattress before caging her in. She bit her lip as I panted harshly. Blood was pumping so loudly in my ears that it started to make my head hurt. A loud roar was taking over my hearing and all I could think about was how hungry I was. Her lip looked so tempting so I leaned in and caught it between my teeth. I started nibbling but it wasn't enough._

_"Jesse that feels so goo-Ahh!" she screamed as I bit her hard. Blood filled my mouth. "Jesse what the fuck?" She tried to get up but I prevented her. "Jesse?"_

_I growled, spittle flying out as I lurched towards her. She screamed again and kicked out, knocking me back. I landed on the floor but I didn't stay down long. I roared as I jumped back up, my vision going red._

_"Jesse stop it!" Ellie was crying. Something in my gut tugged and I tried to tell her everything was okay, but all that came out was a gurgled squelching sound as thick sticky blood dribbled out between my teeth. "Oh my god..." her voice trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're Infected."_

_I staggered to the side as I closed in on her. Again I tried to talk, but only a shriek came out. Where was Joel? Why wasn't he stopping me? my thoughts were slowly disappearing, only one thing reaching my clouded brain: Kill her._

_"I'm so sorry Jesse." She continued to sob on the bed, curled up and not even trying to run away from me. "I told you. I told you right from the start we couldn't be together." I paused slightly. "Don't you dare hesitate," she spat. "If you're still alive in there you have to kill me before you turn!"_

_I lunged towards the bed._

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"Shush girl. He'll hear you."

"He's gonna wake up any second."

"Calm down Ellie. Alright it's ready. Go wake him."

Footsteps padded rapidly towards me before a weight landed softly on my stomach, two smaller weights trapping me in around my waist.

A female voice started laughing. "Wake up! Happy seventeenth birthday!"

My eyes shot open to see Ellie grinning madly as she shoved a cupcake with a lit candle under my nose. I flinched back with a startled cry before I chuckled, her laughter mingling in. I sat up slightly, causing her to shuffle down off my stomach and onto my lap. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, a long fringe sweeping out over her left eye, the other green one gleaming against the candle light. She was still in her pyjamas – a pair of check shorts and an old Anaheim Ducks shirt (**I LOVE THE DUCKS!**)

_Don't think about her legs. Don't think about her legs. _I spotted Joel standing in the doorway, arms crossed as he watched us. He shot me a look so scary it was enough to kill any boner.

"Come on Jesse, make a wish!" she cried excitedly, pushing the candle under my nose again.

"Alright. Alright," I laughed, taking it from her. "That candle's hot Y'know."

She rolled her eyes but didn't even attempt to move off of me. "Make a wish."

I sighed, giving her my best you're-so-annoying look before looking at the cupcake in my hand.

_I wish Ellie would give me a chance. _

* * *

Even though it was my birthday, Ellie and I decided the spend the day like all our other free days: together. We didn't need to do anything special, we just enjoyed each other's company as we walked through the streets.

Tommy really had set up a great place here. Joel, Ellie and I had been living here for two years now. Tommy had given us a house that had three bedrooms in and was plenty big enough for all three of us.

But I was actually thinking about moving out soon.

We all make good money here. Joel's on the council with Tommy and works as his number two and Ellie works with the horses in the stable. There isn't really a name for what I do but they call us Grunts – because we grunt when we work. We do heavy lifting, heavy pulling, heavy pushing. If it's heavy and gotta be moved, we move it.

But back to what I was saying. Ellie and I have been going good since we got here but it hasn't changed anything.

I'm still in love with her.

I think about her all the time. I even dream about her. She asked me to not have these feelings but I can't help it. You can't wish away love – believe me I've tried.

We've been dancing around each other the whole time we've been here. The first couple weeks we couldn't even be in the same room as each other. But luckily time managed to sort something out cause now we basically drape ourselves over each other whenever we can. We're not stupid, we know there are limits, but I think Ellie's really been starting to see how hard it is to keep to whatever it is we have going here. It's normally just some light touching but lately she's been sneaking in some little kisses. On the cheek, the neck.

I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself so I guess the best thing to do would be to move out. I haven't told Joel and Ellie my plan. I plan on waiting until Ellie's been sixteen for at least a little longer. The fact that she's really maturing and...filling out isn't helping.

"Can we sit somewhere?" Ellie's voice broke me out of my little revere of the last two years as we reached where we kept the horses.

"Uh sure," I said. She dragged us over to some crates by the stables and we sat down. Ellie tilted her head back and let the sun wash over her face. I watched her for a little bit.

Screw it. It's my birthday.

I reached down and lifted my shirt over my head. Sunny days were one of my favourite things in the world and I was gonna enjoy it. Once I put it down I noticed the corner of Ellie's eye open.

I smirked and gestured to my abs. Work as a Grunt will do that for you.. "Like what you see?" Her eyes bugged before she looked away, blushing. "I wouldn't blame you. I mean I am pretty gorgeous," I continued to say as I flexed.

"And still soft in the head apparently," she grumbled.

"Yeah and don't forget." I stopped when I realised what she'd said. "Whaddya mean still?" I demanded.

She giggled before pointing to one of the many scars that littered my body. "Well it doesn't exactly take a genius to get shot four times."

I frowned. "You know half of those were because I was covering your butt."

She arched her scarred eyebrow. "Like I need you covering me. I bet I wouldn't have gotten shot," she challenged as she poked me. She was carefully to avoid the marred flesh in the middle of my chest.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see passersby watching us with curious expressions. We had gotten these since we arrived. Everyone knew about Ellie, what she had inside her. Half the town treated her normally. The others acted like she had the plague. I got a lot of questions asking me why I hung around her but I always ignored them.

Ignoring the passersby, I stood up tall. I towered over Ellie, who shrunk back a little before remembering we were play fighting. "I don't think I appreciate your tone."

She smirked. "What're you gonna do about it?"

One lip quirk told her everything and she bolted, sprinting towards the fields. I chased after her as she wriggled through a gap in the fence. I leaped it in one bound and hunted her down, tackling her under a lonely tree that the horses liked to gather under. They whinnied and trotted away as we hit the floor and began struggling.

Somehow Ellie managed to wriggle her way on top of me, pining me down. We panted as we came down from our little adrenaline burst. Ellie relaxed against me and began tracing patterns on my skin. I let her, in fact finding the actions soothing. Her fingers bumped as they traced the scar on my chest.

We locked eyes for a second. Slowly, she drew her fingers across my skin, finding the scar on my arm from when Henry shot me. She traced that one before leaning over and tracing the one I had gotten as we rescued her from the Fireflies. I told her I got it from some bandits while we left the hospital.

"You really did get all these because of me."

I grabbed her hand. "I got these because I wanted to protect you."

"But if I hadn't needed protecting then-"

"Ellie stop it." She stopped babbling. "None of these were your fault. They were bandits, Hunters and just dicks with guns." She giggled a little at that. "Every scar is a reminder that we made it."

"We did..."

We both went quiet and I knew we were thinking the same thing: we made it, through everything that was thrown at us and everything that was taken. And yet we still felt like we were fighting.

"Come on," I grumbled as the urge to kiss her was starting to overwhelm me. "It's already late. I bet everyone's at the centre."

She nodded as I got up and offered her my hand. She took it and together we made our way back into town.

* * *

Ellie and I sat together at a table close to the door. Everything else was taken but we didn't mind. We could still see the band playing. Joel tried to look at least a little grouchy as he plucked his guitar but I could tell he was having fun with the rest of the band. Some people danced, others hung out at the bar and the rest chatted like Ellie and I were.

"Why don't you go dance?" Ellie asked over the music.

"I ain't a dancer. You know that," I replied.

"But that group of girls has been eying you all night."

I knew who she was talking about. Cassie was one of those girls who, despite these crappy times, always managed to get her way. And right now her sights were set on me.

There weren't many guys our age around here. Or girls really. Counting me and Ellie there were about a dozen teens here. Stories of our journey had been going around since we got here. Ellie knew her side made her sound like she was an accident prone monster and I was the knight in shining armour but I never let her believe it. I frequently told people how horribly I had treated Ellie during our journey but they just laughed and called it endearing.

I don't know how threatening to shoot a fourteen year old is endearing but whatever.

"She's not my type." No other girl but Ellie was my type.

"Then what about Mandy?"

I shook my head as she continued to list off the girls. "Ellie stop." She did. "I'm not interested in anyone el...in anyone." There was an awkward pause. "And what about you? You get looks, I've seen them." And personally vowed to smash anyone who approached her faces in.

"You know I can't pursue anything." She turned her face away to watch the band finish up their song.

"Ellie I'm sor-"

"Alright let's hear it for Home Sweet Home!" the announcer, a guy called Martin said and a round of applause started up. The band bowed, Joel still looking a little embarrassed. "Anyone wanna give Doug a break?"

The crowd laughed as the lead singer, Doug McShane, blushed a little. No one made a move to get on stage though. "Aww c'mon people, we can't take another bag of cats." The crowd laughed again while Doug looked ready to punch Martin.

Joel shot a look across the crowd and, as soon as it found me, he grinned. _Don't you dare Joel. _

"How about the kids?"

Fuck you Joel.

"Yeah!" Martin hollered s he found us. "C'mon kids. You make the best teen team!"

He knew I hated that name. Ellie was giving Joel evils as members of the crowd started to gather around us. They grabbed our arms and hauled us up and over to the stage. We were deposited on the stage and Joel handed off his guitar.

"I wish you'd never taught me," I growled as I settled it properly. He grinned and moved off the stage. I sighed. "Alright everyone...Whaddya want to hear?"

Shouts began to erupt from the crowd. Ellie and I shared a look. "Alright. Alright!" Ellie yelled over the yelling. "I got an idea." She went over to the pianist and whispered something to her. She nodded and began to play.

I knew the intro, considering Joel and I wrote it.

[Ellie]

Hold on until the feelin' is so strong  
Until the ground that you walk on  
Is where you stand.

This dream, it heals and it haunts me  
It's tempted and taught me Who I am

I joined in on the chorus but this was all really Ellie's moment. I don't think she even knew why I wrote this song.

[Ellie]

This town ain't yours  
And this town ain't mine.  
We all come here with a light in our eyes

Some will burn out.  
Some will burn bright.  
Some learn to fly.  
Some will run for their lives.

In this town.  
In this town.

[Ellie and Jesse]

Strangers, we're nothin' but strangers  
Puttin' our heart's in danger  
For the song we sing.

I've seen the devil inside me  
But I won't let him guide me  
Or take my wings

[Ellie and Jesse]

This town ain't yours  
And this town ain't mine.  
We all come here with a light in our eyes

Some will burn out. (Some will burn out.)  
Some will burn bright. (Some will burn bright.)  
Some learn to fly.  
Some will run for their lives.

In this town  
In this town

I watched her as the rest of played. She was so in tune with the music. I don't know if she knows it's about her. About what we faced together. And how I still feel my heart pound when I look at her.

[Ellie and Jesse]

This town ain't yours. (This town ain't yours.)  
And it surely ain't mine. (This town ain't mine.)  
We all come here with a light in our eyes

Some will burn out.  
Some will burn bright.  
Some learn to fly.  
Some will run for their lives.

In this town  
In this town (This town.)

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Ooh this town.)  
In this town.

The crowd cheered as we finished up. Joel watched us, smiling slightly under his thick greying beard. I looked to Ellie, her green eyes sparkling under the spotlight. All my emotions bubbled to the surface at the sight of her looking so happy. It all became too much. I handed off the guitar to Joel and left the stage. People patted me on the back but I ignored them.

I caught a pair of blue eyes, Cassie staring at me as she leaned against the door. I didn't say anything, but I also didn't object when she followed me out.

* * *

**Anybody feeling a little sorry for Jesse? Can you say you're surprised? The guy has had to give up a lot. Keep that in mid when you read the next chapter...**

**You know how to get it...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter Two: Ellie

**Hey y'all! Thank you all so much for the reviews for the first chapter, good to see my name still caries some weight on this site. Well y'all did so good so here's another chapter!**

**So this chapter is a lot shorter than the first and you'll probably see why once this fic really starts rolling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Jesse?"

I looked up from the comic I was ready. Joel was on the stage, taking every precaution necessary as he put his guitar away. Only a few people were left in the centre/barn, mostly just the band putting their stuff away. I was the only one still at a table, waiting for Joel.

"Uh," I thought back to when I had seen him last. "No. Not since we sang together."

Joel's brow furrowed. "That was over an hour ago."

"Maybe he went home," I suggested, although it seemed a little out of character. "Maybe he just wanted some alone time on his birthday."

Joel didn't look very convinced but went back to what he was doing. I went back to reading but something was bugging me. "You notice anything...weird about him lately?" Joel asked, voicing what was going through my mind.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." I couldn't concentrate on my comic anymore. "He's quieter and a little shifty. I've tried to talk to him about it but it's like he's not there anymore. I can even tell when he's forcing himself to act normal."

I heard Joel sigh from the stage. "He's a seventeen year old boy in a world that's just starting to get back on track. He's had it rough and maybe this normalcy is just something that takes gettin' used to for him."

I scoffed. "Who doesn't like not having to run for your life every few seconds?"

"Someone who's been doing that since he was eight years old, baby girl."

I tried to shake it off but I guess Joel had a point. I'd been in military care for a lot of my life, it was only just a little under a year that I spent travelling with Joel and Jesse. Maybe Jesse really is having trouble adjusting to normal home life.

But something wasn't right. Jesse always told me how he wanted a normal life: a house, a family, a job and maybe even a dog. Despite the dog, we had everything that he wanted. So why is having trouble now that he's got it?

"I'm gonna go find him," I said, standing up and leaving the comic behind. I felt Joel's eyes on me as I slipped out the doors and began jogging towards the house. It was a short distance but every step felt like a mile.

I wasn't just gonna ask him why he was having trouble. Without Joel around it would be easier to talk about...our issue. I don't know for sure but maybe that's what's been bothering him. I notice the way he flinches when I touch him sometimes, or how he'd shy away from a hug.

I got to the house and opened the door, calling out. "Jesse?" No answer. "Jesse I'm home." Again nothing. I started climbing the stairs. Our rooms were opposite each other while Joel had one downstairs. I knocked on his door. "Jesse can we talk? I know something's been bothering you lately." Still no answer. "Come on, don't ignore me...look if this has anything to do with us then maybe we should talk." Nothing. "Alright fucker I'm coming in."

I opened the door. The room was empty. Jesse's bed was made, his guns and bow and arrow were propped under the window and his desk was organized. Nothing was out of the ordinary but I still felt like something was off.

I left the house quickly. The sky was dark blue, going on purple, with splashes of oranges and reds as the sun set. I tried to rationalize that Jesse would be outside during this time anyway because he likes nature and stuff like this. But my gut wasn't letting up. This is the kind of stuff he likes to share with me.

I moved quickly through the town, ignoring anyone who tried to stop me and start up a conversation. I did a whole lap of the town and I still couldn't find him. I was starting to get worried so I went back to the centre. If Joel was still there then he could help me, tell me what to do.

"...Jesse."

I froze at the barn doors. The breathy voice carried from around the side of the centre. Without thinking I made my way around. The closer I got, the more heavy breaths I could hear. I heard a strangled moan and I ran round the side, knife ready in case an Infected was close.

My heart stopped, a feeling far worse than any Infected could produce, kicking me right in the stomach.

Jesse had a person, a _girl_, pressed against the wall of the barn. His lips were on her neck, kissing, sucking and biting like she was the last meal he was ever going to have. Her fingers were running through his hair as she moaned her approval while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jesse. Right there," she moaned and moved her hips. His pleasurable grunt tore my heart in two. He lifted his head and kissed her.

I had to look away. I couldn't take anymore.

I couldn't watch him be with someone who wasn't me, someone who could give him what he wanted.

So much for 'only girl he's ever kissed.'

I ran all the way back to the house, through Joel and up to my room.

* * *

**Ohhh. Do with that what you will...**

**And I'm pretty sure you're gonna want an explanation so you know what to do...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Jesse

**So a lot of you didn't approve of Jesse's actions. Well here's your explanation...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Jesse. You're so good at that."

I ignored Cassie, but kept going. Although she wasn't my first choice, or any of my choices, I couldn't stop. No seventeen year old boy should have to go this long without any kind of release. It's gotten so bad I wake up feeling sick to my stomach.

"God," I moaned as she moved her hips against mine. "Oh god...Ellie."

Cassie laughed airily. "It's Cassie, hun."

Her laughter caused her to wiggle slightly. "Oh my god," I moaned, burying my face in her neck. "You're so amazing, Ellie."

Cassie stopped. "It's Cassie," she said a little more forcefully. I growled, annoyed that she'd stopped what we were doing. I already felt like shit for doing this, I didn't need a long enough gap for my conscious to tear me a new one.

"I know what I said," I growled, leaning back in. She pushed me back, glaring at me as she struggled out of my arms and got back on her feet.

"You'd rather be with the monster over me!" she shrieked accusingly, pointing at me. I grabbed her wrist and bent it.

"Ellie is more human than anyone," I hissed before shoving her away and storming off.

My head pounded as I made my way back to the house. I felt sick, sicker than usual. Normally it was just an upset stomach and a headache. Now I felt like I could empty my guts all over the road. Ellie and I weren't even together and yet I felt like I've cheated on her. I guess my heart and my stomach was more in sync then I thought cause the next thing I knew, my lunch was painting the road.

I have to tell her. I have to tell her what I did with Cassie and how I can't keep going like this. Either I have to be with Ellie, or die trying.

By the time I reached the house I was sweating bullets. "Nothing you haven't dealt with before," I grumbled to myself as I reached to open the door. Black spots coated my vision and suddenly I was seeing double. "That's new."

I pushed open the door and entered the house and called out. "Ellie?" I didn't get a reply but I heard the upstairs floorboards creak. I moved towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't."

I stopped at the voice. Joel was standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes. I could see him through the open shutters. He had his usual stony face on and I couldn't tell if he was glaring or not.

"Why?" I demanded, leaning on the banister.

"She's upset. Came back cryin'."

"Who made her cry?" I asked hotly.

"I dunno." He put down the plate he was drying and locked our eyes. "But it was after she went out lookin' for you."

"I would never make Ellie cry," I managed to get out.

"I'm not sayin' you did. I'm just warnin' you." I had a feeling Joel's words had a double meaning. Without another word I climbed the stairs and took the few wobbly steps to Ellie's room.

I knocked. "Ellie?"

"Go away!" her voice cracked and I could hear her sobbing.

"Ellie what's wrong?" I asked through the door.

"I said go away Jesse! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I don't care. Now tell me before I come in there and make you," I warned. I didn't get an answer so I opened the door. The room was dark, except for the orange rays peaking in from the window behind Ellie's bed. They illuminated a curled up figure on the bed.

"Get out," she whimpered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I said, softer this time as I approached the bed.

Her head lifted. "You want to know what's wrong?" Her voice was cold.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here," I answered back.

In a flash she was on her feet, pushing me against the wall. "Go ask Cassie!" she spat.

I felt like ice was slowly starting to form in my stomach. "W-What?"

"Actually I saw more than enough," she continued, coming closer. "Did it feel good? Getting to kiss Cassie like that. Would you have gone further? Don't let me stop you," she spat, turning to go back to her bed.

I grabbed her wrist. "Ellie it's not what you think." I tried to explain

"And what do I think Jesse? Do I think that maybe you were full of it when you said I was the only girl you'll ever kiss?"

"Ellie you have to hear me out," I said, one hand clutching my head. All the yelling wasn't helping, but I wasn't going to keep the full story from Ellie.

"No I don't!" she snapped and tried to pull away. My head was pounding, my stomach was flipping but I wasn't letting her get away.

"You know what?" I said, my voice raising. "You stopped any chance we had. You were the one who shot me down before we'd even tried. I told you that I was in love with you, and you said no."

"Because I can't be the one who kills you," she cried, tears spilling over. "You think this is all easy on me? I have to live with the reason. You can still have a life. I can't."

"I can have a life?" I repeated, the pain stopping for a split second. "You think I can still have a life? Ellie I haven't had a life for two years."

"Sorry I'm such a pain for you," she spat.

"You are worse than a pain Ellie," I hissed back, unthinking. "You're a fuckin' poison. You've dominated my every thought since we met. I can't eat, sleep. I could throw up right now just cause of you."

"You said it was impossible not to love me. I guess that was all bull too huh?" She was panting with how much we had been screaming at each other and I was surprised Joel hadn't come upstairs by now.

"I meant every word I said about you. I loved you then and I'm still in love with you now, which is why I was with Cassie!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You really must think I'm an idiot."

"No but you're comin' close right now!" I yelled in reply before I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I kissed her without thought, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and taking all she had kept from me for two years. She tasted far better than Cassie and I moaned deeply. She clutched me tightly, reciprocating my every move, until she seemed to come to her senses and pushed me back.

Her hand cracked against my cheek so hard that I stumbled back. My head hit the door, doubling the amount of black spots while a warm sensation flared to life on my cheek before trickling to my neck. Ellie looked a little surprised herself, but quickly pulled her glare back on.

I touched the blood that was running from the cut. I felt woozy and reached for something to support myself on. My hand slipped over the door knob and I stumbled.

"Jesse?"

"Can I just...can I si-" I took a step and Ellie moved back. I tried to take another and my knee buckled.

"Jesse?" Ellie cried as I failed to stop myself falling. I couldn't stop myself falling and I hit the hardwood floor. "Oh my god, Joel!"

I heard footsteps pound the stairs before the door burst open. "What hap-"

"Jesse collapsed! We were fighting and he just dropped!"

I felt soft hands turn me over. Ellie's face was blurry. Joel's face appeared behind hers. "Oh he doesn't look so good. Come on."

It was as he was lifting me up that I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuhhhh! What's wrong with Jesse?! Feel free to put your guesses in your reviews *Cough* *Cough***

**Review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Joel

**I'm loving the reactions to last chapter and I want the guesses to keep coimn'. Some of them genuinely make my day. I hadn't even considered the idea of Cassie being Infected but to whoever suggested it, it is a very interesting idea. **

**So keep enjoying the fic and I'll keep writing it. I would love to see if it can beat out it's predecessor *Cough* *Cough***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie was sobbing in a chair outside the room Jesse had been given. As soon as we got to, what was once a video store, the hospital the doctors had taken Jesse away and told us to wait. Ellie hasn't stopped crying. I tried comforting her but all she kept saying was how this was all her fault.

I was just staring at the wall, trying and failing to think of anything to say. I normally let the silences be and don't try and complicate things, but Ellie's mood wasn't going to change unless we got some news soon.

"Uh..." Ellie looked up at my voice. "I-I know this is tough but...but you know people get Infected Ellie, it's just how the world works."

Her head lowered and I prepared myself for whatever was to come. "I know," she mumbled sadly. "But...Jesse isn't just people Joel. He's important to me."

"I know, baby girl. But remember, you keep finding a reason to survive. You've been without Jesse before so remember that you can do it."

Ellie didn't say anything for a few moments, just stared at me. "Isn't Jesse important to you?"

"Well course he is. I'm just sayin'-"

"He's Tess's nephew. He's been in your life longer than I have so he must be just as important to you as I am, right?"

"I never said he wasn't Ellie," I said darkly.

I may not show it but I still feel something when people mention Tess. Tommy's learned not to, and Ellie never says a word around Jesse unless he instigates it. They don't think about how I feel about it, but I guess that's teens for ya.

"But you never treat us the same." Her eyes narrowed a little as she tried to get inside my head. "Is it cause you already know how to have a daughter but not a son? Cause I'm sure-"

"Ellie." She stopped nattering on, thankfully sensing my tone. "You're treading on-"

"Some mighty thin ice?" she finished with a raised eyebrow. I glared at her. "Sorry. I'm just on edge considering..." she trailed off and looked down at her hands.

"I know." I let out a sigh. "Look. Let's just keep this to ourselves until we're sure Jesse's gonna be okay. Then, and I mean only then, we will talk about this."

Thankfully the doc chose then to exit Jesse's room. He had a chart in his hands and was finishing reading it as he approached us. His troubled expression didn't sit right with me. "I'm afraid tha-"

Ellie was on her feet in an instant. "How is he? Is he okay? Is it Infec-"

"Ellie, stop. Let the man talk." She listened to me but kept wringing her fingers nervously. "Sorry. You were sayin'?"

The doc gave us a sorry smile. "I'm afraid that the reason for Jesse's current state is unknown."

"What?" Ellie asked.

"You're not makin' sense doc," I said, fighting to keep my voice calm.

"Well you have to understand, Joel." The doc said. "We're not a proper hospital yet. We have limited equipment while we wait for the foragers to bring in more. We can't get a proper look at his blood work without the proper equipment. But with the results we've got we're a little concerned."

Ellie gripped my arm. "What's that mean?" she asked desperately.

"Well the sample we collected is darker than blood should be and is clearly holding some kind of virus. His symptoms that we can determine include a high fever, chills, cold and clammy skin, nausea and vomiting and an elevated heart rate. Unfortunately we're unable to determine what kind of virus is causing them due to our lacking in equipment."

"Well that could just be a stomach bug," I snapped. How dare he think I was gonna lose one of the kids.

"Unfortunately not," the doc said, flipping some pages on the chart before showing it to me. "See, we were able to check for that but his temperature is too sever for it to be a simple bug."

I read and re-read the chart, hoping to whatever god that was listening that they had made a mistake.

Ellie's grip tightened on my arm to the point where she was cutting off the circulation. "Does...does that mean he's Infected?"

The doc gave her a sympathetic look. "We won't know until he turns."

Ellie let out a choked sob, burying her face into my arm. I lifted it and she collapsed into my side. I wrapped her up in my arm and let her cry her heart out against my shirt. She would let out little incoherencies of how it was her fault every few moments.

"What does this mean?" I asked as I rubbed her arm.

The doc sighed. "At this time, I suggest you prepare for the worst."

Ellie let out another hiccup and sobbed harder. I was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face and keep her calm at the same time. "Ellie maybe you should go home while I talk to the doc," I suggested.

"I'm not leaving until I know Jesse's gonna be okay," she got out, standing up straighter. She was being brave. Braver than she needed to be.

"How long till we find out?" I asked, ready for the worst.

The doc didn't look very hopeful. "Two days at the most."

That was the final straw for Ellie. She turned tail and ran right out the doors. I tried calling out to her but it fell on death ears. Once the doors stopped swinging I turned back to the doc. He looked just as sorry but I knew he was just doin' his job.

"Thanks for all you've done," I mumbled tiredly. The reality was setting in and I could feel my hands starting to shake. "Keep me informed about any changes to his condition." I turned to follow Ellie. As I was about to push open the door I paused. I looked back at the doc. He was turning to go, but stopped once he noticed me.

"Is there anything else?"

I felt uncomfortable asking him for a favour, so I phrased it the only way I knew how before getting the hell out of that damn hospital. "Make sure you take care of my boy."

* * *

**Little bit of a spin huh, Joel's POV. Let me know if you think I captured his surely essence enough. **

**So they still don't know what's wrong with Jesse. Keep your guesses coming and maybe I'll update by tomorrow...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jesse

**Heya! Loving the guesses more and more! They're so inventive and amazing, the cancer one was a little dark I'll admit but keep it up!**

**P.S. To ClickerShivingBabyGirl YOU REVIEW RIGHT! You do exactly what I ask for and I wish you would put it in the review box so the others could follow your example! You've done exactly what I've asked for twice and really helped me see what I do right and what I do wrong. Please please please let others follow your example cause YOU know how to review! **

**Keep Enjoying! **

* * *

"Poor kid. Didn't stand a chance."

"That's not true doc."

"C'mon, living with Joel and that Infected girl. I'm keeping my revolver off safety until tomorrow just in case."

Voices, hushed yet so loud they were bouncing off the inside of my skull, interrupted my fitful sleep. I managed to crack an eye open. Dull lights that felt like a floodlight at a football stadium seared my retinas but I kept them open. I was in a bed, in a dank room. An IV was attached to my arm.

I bolted up, memories of the hospital two years ago flooding my mind. I reached to rip out the IV but found I couldn't move my wrists. They were strapped down with what looked like old belts. I struggled, the leather biting at my skin. Over my struggles I could hear the voices getting closer. I stopped and dropped back against the pillows, closing my eyes.

"You hear that?" one voice said. My heart pounded.

"He must of tried to roll over in his sleep," another voice, this time female, said.

"Or maybe it's starting."

What? What was starting?

"I don't think that's what's wrong with him. He'd be showing signs by now." The female voice sounded a lot more sympathetic than the male one.

"We've seen late developers before, Susan," the male voice said sternly.

Susan? As in Susan DeLay, the head nurse at the hospital? Why am I in the hospital? Did something happen?

I tried to remember what happened. I was with Cassie, then Ellie. There was screaming, hitting...a lot of kissing, and then nothing. My head was hurting, though not as bad as before and my stomach had stopped trying to empty itself. But why was I in a hospital, it's just a stomach bug.

"I still think it's something else," Susan sighed and I heard footsteps coming closer. I felt a hand start to run through my hair. "I mean, look at all those scars." She sounded almost sad for me. "He's had it rough. Maybe we've missed something."

"Joel assured us he was fine when they came here two years ago. Aside from a few cuts he was fit and healthy." Few cuts my ass! "But as soon as he gets involved with that girl he's here." I wanted to growl at the doc for what he was saying about Ellie. The hand suddenly left my hair, feeling like it was being pulled away. "Don't touch him. He could wake up and bite you."

"Oh shut up," Susan snapped. "And are the restraints really necessary?"

"We're just taking precautions. You can believe what you want but I'm not putting anyone in the hospital at risk. He could bite someone."

Oh how I wanted to wake up and bite him.

"He's not Infected," Susan said with a hint of finality in her voice, before she sighed. "Let's leave him be. He might need more medication when he wakes up."

The footsteps left, the doc muttering to Susan about Ellie. As soon as I was sure they were gone I set about getting free. Blindly struggling would just bring them back so I worked one wrist at a time. The leather burned against my skin, leaving hissing red welts as I slipped my left wrist free. As soon as it was I yanked out the IV. Blood trickled down my arm as I undid the other belt before slipping off the bed. Within five minutes my head was back to pounding. I took a look at what was in the IV – something called Dimercaprol IM. On the table next to it was a bottle of pills labelled Chemet Oral. I grabbed them and stuffed them in my pocket.

Using the shadows, I moved through the hospital. I left the room behind, hoping to be out before the doc could come back. There weren't many people working in the hospital and the ones that did had probably gone home by now. It was eerie and dark, like St. Mary's. Of course it was different considering this used to be a store, but the memories made it all the more real.

A snore made me jump behind a wall, only for me to realise that meant the guy was out cold. I crept closer to where it was coming from. The back office door was cracked open, light streaming through. I opened the door a little to see the doc asleep at his desk, leaned back on his chair. A chart was sitting on his desk.

Carefully, I moved in. I kept low until I reached the desk, where I reached up and grabbed it. I was the only one here, as far as I could see, so it had to be mine.

Patient name: Jesse. (Last name N/A)

Cause for concern: Collapsed with a high fever, chills, cold and clammy skin, nausea and vomiting and an elevated heart rate.

Diagnostic: Unknown.

Notes: Lives with Infected girl.

Action taken: Medicated with Dimercaprol IM and Chemet Oral. Out of all tested they seemed to be most effective in keeping the fever down. Until prognosis can be determined the patient must be treated with extreme prejudice. We can't let one of those things loose within the settlement.

I almost dropped the chart. They thought I was Infected.

But I'm not. I know I'm not. I would definitely be showing signs by now...right? But if I was Infected then this medication wouldn't be working, and it is! They're wrong and by tomorrow they'll know I'm fine and I can go on as normal.

But Ellie can't.

I sighed as I slumped against the desk, being careful not to jolt it. No matter what happened to me, Ellie was still gonna have to keep living with this. It wasn't just hard on her though. I've had a taste now and I can't go back to pretending everything is okay. Ellie will do everything in her power to keep me from touching her, even if I do come out of this okay.

I'd rather be Infected then go back to pretending like I don't love Ellie.

Time ticked on and I had nothing to show for it. The doc could wake up any second and probably come up with some bullshit reason about how I ripped through my straps before putting a bullet in my head. I kept trying to think up a way to help Ellie but all I could come up with was Marlene's crappy suggestion of cutting her open to find a cure.

Wait. A cure.

That's all there is. I'll find a cure! I'll go back to St. Mary's and go through the doctors notes. There must be something they overlooked. Or maybe Ellie's genetics changed over the years so it can be extracted without killing her.

I put the chart back on the table and slipped out of the room. I made my way towards the door but stopped when another light caught my attention. Someone was moving about in the pharmacy. I checked through the gap to see the nurse, Susan, going through the shelves. I slipped in unnoticed and moved through the shelves. Under D I found bottles of Dimercaprol IM. I swiped two and a big back of syringes before going to C and took five bottles of Chemet Oral.

As I was leaving I took one last look at Susan. She had been good to me and I hoped no blame would fall on her once I was discovered missing.

As soon as I was out I sprinted for home. I kept to the shadows in case word of my sickness had spread until I reached the house. I entered slowly and crept up the stairs. Everyone was asleep. In my room I went to my pack. Everything was as I'd left it: the bow and arrows, the guns, med kits – all fully stocked. I turned to go but froze at the sight of my bed.

A shape was huddled under my blankets, sleeping peacefully. Dried tear tracks stained her cheeks as she hugged my pillows tightly.

"Oh Ellie," I sighed, dropping everything and moving to the kneel beside the bed. She looked so helpless, so unlike herself. It killed me to see her look so vulnerable. I went to wake her but stopped myself.

If I failed then there would be no point coming back. What's that phrase? It's better to have had something and lost it then never have it at all. That is all complete bull. It hurts so much knowing you can't have it back again and all your left with are the memories. I couldn't come back knowing I'd failed her.

"I'm sorry Ellie. Maybe it's better this way." I leaned down and gave her one last forehead kiss. She shifted a little, a breathy utterance of my name leaving her lips. "I'll only be a few months. I promise I'll do all I can to find a cure." My head started pounding and my stomach flipped. Before I could hurl I tossed back two pills. Slowly my heart rate slowed down and my headache soothed slightly. "Or die trying," I mumbled. I was not looking forward to having to use needles.

Grabbing my pack, I made to leave. I stopped outside my room, peering into Ellie's. She'd left the door open. On her nightstand I could see the old walkman and CD's Joel and I had found for her sixteenth birthday. I walked in and picked it up, along with the CD's. One was the one Ellie had stolen from Bill all those years ago. The other was one we recorded our own music on: me, Ellie and Joel and his band.

"It's not the same as being with them, but it'll do," I mumbled, strapping the walkman to my belt and looping the headphones around my neck.

With everything packed and ready, I headed for the door, and didn't stop until I was watching the sun start to peek over the settlement from the tops of the hills.

* * *

**Jesse's run away! So we've ruled out Infected, but what's wrong with Jesse!? Keep guessing cause I get what I want and so do you...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ellie

**Hey Y'all! I am here with a new chapter for you!**

**And I have a challenge for you, readers. See I don't like it when I get one word reviews, barking at me to UPDATE! Or telling me they want MOAR! So I have a challenge for you. If, for this chapter, I get any one word or non-constructive reviews, I will delay the next chapter by a full day. And I really mean it. I will delay it and you will be forced to wait longer and longer. **

**To give you a hand, here are the reviews that're like a slap in the face:**

**UPDATE PLEASE**

**NEED LONGER CHAPTERS**

**keep making more chapters**

**UPDATE! PLZZZ**

**BY GOD! Post soon!**

**Holy sheit this is 2 much MOARRRRRR**

**MOARRR**

**Anything like that will delay the next chapter by one full, 24 hour day. If it's not constructive then I feel like I'm being ordered to update and I have issues with authority. **

**There's your challenge, should you chose to accept it.**

**Otherwise, ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up slowly. My head was fuzzy and my face felt stiff from all the crying I did yesterday. God I wanted to slap myself for being such a wimp. If Jesse saw me he'd probably never let me live it down. I snuggled my face into the pillows, inhaling his scent. I felt an empty closeness to him, in the bed. It smelled like him and even had a dent from the nights he'd slept in it. But it wasn't the same as being with him.

Another hour went by but I didn't care. They'd be missing me at the stables but all I wanted was to grovel in my memories of me and Jesse before we had to say goodbye forever. I'll visit him later to say goodbye properly. I scanned his room, taking in every little thing that reminded me of Jesse: from the posters he put up, down to the way he organised what little furniture we could find. I took in every detail, right down to his pa-

His pack was gone.

I sprang up in the bed, almost falling out. Everything was gone: the bow, the arrows, his guns, med packs. Nothing was left.

"Joel!" I yelled as I sprinted from the room. The house was empty. I knew of only two other places he would be: with Tommy, or at the hospital.

I ran so fast I was afraid I might take off. The road to the hospital seemed so much longer than it did yesterday but I never let up. My vision started to blur as I pressed on, so much so that I couldn't see where I was going. The hospital loomed ahead of me and I pushed harder, praying Joel had just taken the pack to try and coax Jesse away. A shape was leaving and I not so gracefully smashed into them as they blocked the door.

"Whoa baby girl, slow down," Joel said, holding my shoulders.

"No time. Something's happened." I tried to get past him but he held me back.

"You don't wanna go in there Ellie," he warned.

"Yes I do!" I shoved him off and was about to run in, but the door opened. It was the doc and he looked pissed. When he saw me his expression didn't lighten but I didn't care. "Where's Jesse?"

"He's gone."

My heart stopped. "What?" I asked feebly, the sprint and shock rendering my voice weak.

"He's gone. Broke free of his restraints and took off. The whole town's frantic thinking we let an Infected loose."

Funny how it looked dead when I ran through.

"Doc I think you're bein' a little dramatic," Joel said, looking doubtful. "Maybe he went for a walk. If I know Jesse, being restrained was the last thing he needed."

"What matters is that we find him," I pressed.

The doc shook his head, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Look Ellie, we have to go with what's most likely happened."

"Which is what?" I hissed.

He sighed again and bent down to my level, putting his hand on my shoulder. "On the same night that a very high risk patient goes missing, so does five bottles of pills from the pharmacy and other medication. I'm sorry Ellie, but my professional view is that he took the medication and left to end it on his own terms."

Heat and wetness burned behind my eyes as I realised what he was saying. _No. Jesse wouldn't take a way out like that. He's braver, smarter. _I stopped thinking.

"You're lying."

The doc looked shocked. "W-What?"

"You're lying." I repeated. "Jesse's alive. And I can prove it." I turned and ran, back the way I had come.

"Ellie!" I heard Joel shout after me before heavy footsteps began following me. Again I didn't stop until I reached the house, taking the stairs two at a time. I heard the door bang against the wall as Joel burst in, gasping as he climbed the stairs. I was in my room, pacing. The door opened and Joel was all but wheezing as he stepped in. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Why would he take his pack?" I asked.

Joel's brow furrowed. "What?"

"His pack is gone," I said again. "Why would he take his stuff with him if he's just going to drug himself?"

Joel looked a little lost for a moment before his eyes softened like when he talks about Sarah. "Ellie...maybe he wanted to go quicker than pills can take him."

Anger flooded through me. "He would never blow his brains out. You and I both know he believes a person should always do whatever they can to keep going."

"But do you really think he'd rather go on Infected?"

"Then why would he take everything? Why not just his pistol?" I demanded, refusing to believe what Joel was trying to say.

"Maybe...maybe he just didn't want to leave us with anything to remember him by." His tone was grave. He looked like he was remembering something from long ago, almost a thousand years by the creases in his weather and sorrow worn face.

My bottom lip trembled as I fought to contain myself. I turned away from him and focused on a spot in my room, my dresser. Everything was as I left it bar an empty patch right in the middle.

"Ellie maybe we should talk about the possibility that he doesn't come back," Joel said after a lengthy silence. "He wouldn't want us to get depressed over this an-"

I cut him off. "Where's my walkman?"

"What?" He stuttered, caught off guard.

I walked closer to the dresser. "My walkman," I said as I started moving things. "It's gone. So are my CD's." It clicked and I whirled round. "Jesse took them. He was here last night and he grabbed his stuff and my walkman and he went somewhere but he wanted to keep us close. He's gone, but I think he plans on coming back."

Joel looked like he was having trouble keeping up, but eventually it seemed to settle. "Don't you think that...that maybe he just wanted to hear your voice one last time."

"What is so hard to understand Joel?" I snapped. "Why are you so against believing Jesse is alive and simply going away for a little?"

"If you can tell me why you think he'd go, just to come back, then maybe I will." His tone suggested that that was a lose maybe.

"I don't know." I could feel the events of the past day and this morning all catching up to me. the heat and wetness was gathering behind my eyes again and my breaths were coming out short and rapid. "Maybe...maybe he just needs some alone time. O-Or he wants to go back to his old home. He could have remembered something he left behind."

Joel just watched as I continued to list off excuses. When my bottom lip started to shake he came forward and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh, baby girl. It's okay, let it out. It's okay to cry."

That word sparked the sense back into me. I shoved Joel off me. "I'm sick of crying! It's not gonna bring Jesse back!"

"Jesse's not coming back!" I froze and Joel's raised voice. He stared down at me the same way he used to when we first started travelling together. "He got sick and he feared the worst, so he ended it."

"But he-"

"But nothing Ellie. Jesse didn't want us to watch him suffer, so he took matters into his own hands. Stop trying to cling to something that isn't there! You need to grow up!"

That's why he wasn't believing me. That's why he was looking at me like I was still fourteen.

We both stared at each other, the aftermath of the argument simmering down. For me it settled into clear thought, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Fine. Jesse's gone."

Joel tried not to show his surprise. "Right."

"Could you give me some room Joel?" I asked, letting a few tears spill over. "I just want to shut my eyes for a little while. Before it sets in."

"Sure," he mumbled awkwardly. Tears were a bit of a weakness for Joel, especially mine, and I think the situation was setting in for him as well. "I'll call you for dinner."

He left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as it was closed I wiped the tears away and moved, as lightly as possible, over to my bag. I threw in some clothes, my guns, my last few comics and some food tins I kept in my room. Once everything was packed I shoved the bag under my bed before climbing under the sheets. For now I would pretend everything was fine. I would play the role of grieving teen until I could slip away.

Don't think just cause you're the Wonder Boy doesn't mean you can survive whatever suicide mission you've set yourself on your own.

* * *

**So there it is. Ellie's got her own plan. Joel's trying to protect himself. Jesse's pissed off somewhere.**

**Remember your challenge, go to the top for the details. **

**REVIEW (If you dare...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Joel

**I am so glad that my review challenge has made some affect. I only got one snappy review so this was only delayed by a day. Because this had such a good effect on people I'm going to continue it _but _I'm going to administer passes so the good ones who are listening won't be dragged down by the people who think I'm not serious. Because I only got one I will give out three passes for the next chapter. If people are respondent to this and don't abuse my kindness then the passes will grow. **

**You cannot underestimate the effect a good review can have.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I stood alone in the building. Well I knew I wasn't completely alone. Someone probably ordered someone to keep eyes on me but I couldn't see anyone. I felt like I was being watched though. Smugglers know that they need to protect their stuff, it's their way of life after all._

_I also had a small child clinging to my leg. "You sure this is the place kid?" I grunted. _

"_Yeah. Tess said to bring you here," The small boy mumbled. I knew this kid was tough, he had the scars to prove it, yet he was clinging to my pant leg like he was afraid a monster would jump out of the shadows. _

"_She was the one with you right?" I asked and he nodded against my leg. As much as I tried to shake him off he wouldn't let go so eventually I gave up. "Well where is she?" _

"_She's coming."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You sure you wouldn't be happier waitin' with her?" _

_He shook his head again. "No thanks Mr. Beard Man." _

_My heart tugged but I ignored it. Flashes of memories, of Sarah calling me Santa back when it was trimmed and controlled, invaded my head. I grunted and put a hand between me and the kid, pushing him away from my leg. As soon as I made him let go I was given a stare by the biggest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. With his bottom lip caught between his teeth, he immediately latched back onto my leg without asking._

"_How old are you again?" I asked awkwardly. _

"_Nine," he mumbled._

"_You're nine and you took on a Hunter by yourself?" I asked, forgetting my awkwardness for a second. _

"_Tess ran out of ammo." _

_This kid talked like facing certain death was just another part of the day. "Uh, you sure everything's okay?" I asked. _

"_Yeah," he said, adding a nod of his shaggy brown head. _

"_Okay," I said and went back to looking forwards. the boy went back to clinging to my leg. "My name's Joel by the way. Not Mr. Beard Man," I grumbled. _

"_Okay." This kid was giving me nothing. _

_I was gonna ask his name, but footsteps interrupted me. The woman that brought me here, the one that apparently owned this kid, was approaching me with two other guys. I felt the boy loosen up on my leg when he saw her but he didn't let go._

"_Some kid you got here," I mumbled._

"_He's not mine," she said back. Her hair was dark and her eyes were sad as she looked at the small boy. "He was my sisters." _

"_No need to say more," I said, knowing this kind of thing didn't need to be explained. She nodded in reply._

"_Jesse," the boy looked up as the woman, Tess I think, bent down to his level. "How bout you go play with some of the others?" _

_The boy looked down, before up at me, before back to Tess. "Lacy won't be there will she," he mumbled. If it was possible, the woman's eyes turned even more broken. _

"_No honey." _

_The kid nodded before looking back up at me. "Lacy would've liked me to say thank you for saving us."_

_I looked to the woman. She nodded at me, encouraging me to respond. "Be sure to tell her it was no problem." The woman let out a heavy sigh through her nose and I immediately knew I'd said the wrong thing. "Uh...and that it was easy since you were strong and tired him out."_

_The kid's eyes brightened up. "Okay!" He let go and ran to the woman. She bent down, fixed his hair and sent him off. Before he left he turned and looked at me. "Bye Joel." A few seconds later and he was gone. _

"_Good kid," I mumbled. _

"_Yeah so don't go filling his head with crap." My eyebrows shot up as the woman advanced on me. "He's got no parents and he just lost his sister. I'll admit, if it hadn't of been for you, both of us would have died so, after hours of his pestering, I asked you to come here."_

"_What?" I asked. This morning I dropped them off and went back to my apartment. Suddenly the kid shows up and I'm here._

"_Do you really think I want some ex-Hunter joining my operation? You're only here cause Jesse idolises the man that saved his life." _

"_What has that got to do with me being here?" I asked gruffly. _

_The woman rolled her eyes, not looking particularly happy. "At the request of some other members, we would like to ask you to join our Smugglers troupe."_

* * *

I started awake. The living room was cold as I sat up. If I had to guess I would say it was early morning. I was hungry too. Ellie wasn't the only one who didn't have much of an appetite and, after I walked into her room to find her asleep, I decided dinner was a lost cause and went to sleep without it.

I scratched my chin as I looked around the room. Behind me I knew was the opening to the kitchen and in front was an empty space with the fireplace. We hadn't had a fire since last winter and the ashes were still there. I had told Jesse countless times to throw them out but he never did.

I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. Ellie didn't realise how handling this was affecting both of us. She can stomp, cry and stay in bed as much as she wants but she's gotta accept that the kids gone. The proof is all there, the docs all agree it's the only answer. And even if he made it out he was too sick to make it far. All the facts were there, she just didn't want to believe them.

No matter how much we want him back...Jesse's gone.

I reached behind me and pulled an old beat up wallet out of my back pocket. It didn't have any money in it, money didn't hold any value anymore. I reached in and pulled out a picture. A crayon drawing.

It was of me, all grungy and dirty looking, but I had a cape around my shoulders and a shotgun under my arm. The caption underneath read 'Captain Beard Man!'

It was only after we went through the sewers two years ago, and I found that crayon drawing one of the kids had made of their 'protectors' that I even remembered I had this. It was crushed and stained at the bottom of my kit. I don't think I even remembered it was still in there until I cleaned it out one day and there it was.

I smiled as I stared at the picture. Even when I told him not to, the kid called me that until he was twelve years old.

I as too hard on Ellie. This was upsetting for both of us and just cause I was set in my ways doesn't mean I have to be hard on her.

I got up and headed upstairs. "Hey Ellie," I said as I reached her room. "I uh...I know all this is hard on you. I'm taking it hard to, even if it doesn't look like it. How about I make your favourite breakfast and we...we talk about this?" I didn't get an answer as I stopped outside her door. "Come on Ellie, don't ignore me," I said as I opened the door.

The bed was empty, half her clothes were missing and her pack was gone.

"No," I mumbled as I all but sprinted across the hall and into Jesse's room. His bed was empty. "No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled. "That girl is in for a world of trouble," I mumbled as I grabbed my pack, coat and ran out the door. I got to Tommy's house and rapped on the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard him yell when I didn't stop. "Joel? What're you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"Ellie's gone." His eyes widened. "She's gone on a wild goose chase after Jesse. She think's he's alive and she's determined to find him."

"What do we do?" he asked.

"You stay here and look after the town," I said. "I'm going after her. She can't of gotten far."

"This is Ellie you're talking about," Tommy said.

"I gotta try Tommy." I knew he would understand why I couldn't risk letting anything happen to her.

I already lost one of my kids, I ain't losing her.

* * *

**So Joel's reverted to his not talking about the ones who leave phase. But can his coping method hold out? Only one way to find out.**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Jesse

**Hey Y'all! Ya miss me? ;)**

**Number one, sorry for the wait. The agents looking over my novel are taking ages and it's really putting a damper on my mood and inspiration. Plus my mums gone off on a holiday until July and she took my dog with her and I really miss him. But I will finish this, I will not deny my fans the story they love!**

**I love the reactions to the review challenge even more so it will stay in effect, with me promising not to let another mood keep me from writing and updating. This is a tit for tat thing after all. I am about to start my exams though but I will warn you guys if I need to put this on hiatus until they're over. Don't worry though, I love writing more than grades so it probably won't be a problem ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had forgotten how thick the forests were around Tommy's settlement. They were dark too and I could smell the recent rainfall as it slowly dried. I had been walking through miles upon miles of thick green trees, only stopping about four hours ago when I couldn't go on without a rest. It had been almost a full day since I left so I had no doubt that Ellie and Joel had discovered I was missing. Thinking back on it, I should have left a note to explain what I was doing.

Not that Ellie would do anything drastic, right?

Everything in my pack was damp from sleeping on the floor. My body was no different, my hair was plastered to my head and little beads continued to roll down my forehead, cheeks and neck. My bones were stiff from the cold and made my joints scream in protest. It was coming to the end of the summer and the autumn season was setting in – including the random patterned rains that would set in more once winter firmly set in and it turned to snow.

I stopped, slipped my pack from my shoulders and placed it on the ground. It took some rummaging but I finally found what I was looking for: an old bandana, red and stained with sweat and blood. Most Grunts had something they could use to clean their faces and hands with on the job and I had this.

I wiped my face, ruffling it through my hair. It didn't do much but it did help.

A creak forced me to stop and my head whipped to the direction it came from. Everything went quiet; the birds stopped chirping, the wind almost seemed to stop blowing. Even the drips of the drizzle seemed to quieten.

I drew my revolver. "Who's there?" I demanded. "I said, who's there!" I repeated, more forcefully as the silence dragged on. Out the corner of my eye I saw something shift and swivelled round.

"D-Don't!" A shape was hunched behind one of the trees. It's shoulders were squared as it braced its weight against the tree. I could make out thick matted black hair tumbling down the figures back and long fingernails clawing into the tree's bark. "D-Don't s-shoot."

"Give me reason not to," I growled.

The figure paused. "F-friend?"

I frowned. "I don't think so. Come out where I can see you." The shape didn't move, in fact it moved further behind its cover. "Do it or I'll put a bullet right in your back."

"W-Why b-b-back?" Its stutter was really starting to bug me.

I cocked the gun, the resounding click bouncing off the trees surrounding us. "I imagine you'll try to run."

The figure tensed, almost like it was weighing its options. Before my eyes, it sprang from its perch, almost five feet into the air, before latching onto the tree bark and scaling it like the squirrels Ellie and I used for target practice.

"Hey!" I snapped and fired a round. It embedded itself into the tree bark, just missing the monkey-man creatures foot.

"No bangs! No bangs!" It squealed, climbing higher and higher. I fired again and received the same shrill response.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled over the gun shots.

It kept the tree trunk between us as it climbed, using it as a shield until it began to run out of tree. I saw a slight movement to the side and followed it. It was eyeing a close by branch of the next try. I took aim and waited for it to jump.

It leaped, arms spread wide as it approached its target. The light from above cast a shadow, like a giant faceless bat had taken flight across the forest. As soon as it was too late for the creature to turn back I fired. The bullet sliced through the tree branch, the rest of it cracking under the creatures weight.

It shrieked all the way down, bouncing off branches as it clawed for its next escape. The momentum was too much and it hit the ground with a sickening crunch. It immediately scrabbled off its back, trying to move. But one leg didn't appear to be working, resulting in whatever this thing was to have to limply drag it behind as it attempted to run.

"Oh no you don't!" I leaped on it, tackling it to the ground. The sharp fingernails raked through my skin and I only just thought that maybe this thing could be Infected. It started snapping at me and I made sure to keep its pointed yellow teeth away from my skin. A swift kick to my stomach knocked me back and the creature made one last desperate dash for freedom. Getting back to my feet, I chased and landed all my weight onto the limp leg.

The creature screamed in agony as I felt it crumble beneath me and sagged in my grip, crying pathetically as it tried to reach round to its injured leg.

"W-Why you a-a-attack m-m-me?" it wailed.

"You...you didn't do as I say?" I panted.

"S-So you attack fleeing a-a-animal?" It snivelled. "W-What I do t-t-to you?"

Suddenly I was feeling very bad. "Uh..." I was cut off by a fist to my jaw. "Ow!" I cried, glaring at the animal. For a tiny thing it really was small.

"N-Not much," it grumbled. "Will pay back l-l-la-lat-"

"Fair enough," I cut off when it looked like the creature wouldn't be getting the word out anytime soon. "Just don't break my leg." The guilt washed back even harder as I said this, amplifying tenfold as the animal looked mournfully down at the useless limb. "So...what's your name?"

A better question was what the hell are you, but I thought it best t be polite.

"Leav," it said simply.

"Leav?" I asked. It wasn't like any name I'd ever heard.

"Well, L-Leave-it," It added. "Leav is j-just s-shorter."

Now I was feeling very bad. "Were you abandoned out here?"

Leav shrugged. "Don't r-remember." Leav began licking at a scratch on his hand. I grimaced as he spat his blood onto the leaves under him. Definitely not Infected.

"Uh, pardon my asking, but what are you?" Leav shrugged again. "Hunter?" He (I'm guessing) shook his head. "Bandit?" same response. "...Wild man?"

Leav paused for a moment. "I l-like i-it."

"Really?" I asked.

"I-I-Intimi-Intimid-" he growled to himself. "Scary," he finally managed to spit out. He chose that moment to shift and I instinctively drew my gun. He froze.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"J-Jumpy," he mused as he got onto his good leg, leaning onto his knuckles like an ape. He took one step and his body dipped lopsidedly to the right, murmurs of pain passing him through growls.

"Do you need some help?" I asked. I felt pretty bad for doing this to the guy so I could at least help him.

"D-Den." Leav pointed into the trees I had chased him through. "K-keep w-way c-cl-clear." If I knew the male ego then I knew he wouldn't accept any further help, so I did as he asked. It took a lot longer than I thought it would have to get to a shabby looking grove of trees, a hut constructed amongst them looking big enough to house two people. Leav's leg kept us at a slow pace but he had the courtesy to not whine to badly about it.

The guy was as tough as they come.

When we finally got inside Leav collapsed onto a bed of dry leaves and sticks, snuggling into them. A shadow towards the back shifted before a pointy head popped up, ears twitching as a tongue lolled out. The dog, a snowy white mutt dirtied with mud except for a brown patch over one eye that couldn't have been older than a year, made no move to greet Leav, but upon spotting me it shot up and bounded over.

"B-Bad!" the mutt froze, lowered its head with a mournful whine and returned to Leav. It might not like him, but the wild man had his beast trained well.

"Y-You go," Leav grumbled as he watched the mutt curl up back behind his leaf pile.

"You sure?" I asked, eyeing the way he was struggling to stay comfortable. "You don't want some help?"

"Y-You d-done enough-h." He said before reaching for a woven basket. He fell short a few inches and grunted as he tried to make up the distance. The mutt made no move to help its master. I moved in and opened the basket. Inside was a large supply of foods. Some natural, some in cans. "B-Berries."

I handed him the small bundle of blueberries. As he ate them I was taken back to how Ellie would throw hers up in the air and try to catch them in her mouth. The word try being used strongly. I noticed the mutt sniffing around the basket but Leav batted its nose, causing it to let out a startled cry and slink back. Looking at it properly, I could see how underfed it was. With a little more food it would be a fine animal.

Leav must have noticed my daydream and misinterpreted for staring. "You h-hungry?"

I snapped out of it. "No, thanks. I have my own food." Leav looked at me confusedly. "Well I already wreaked your leg. Excuse the phrase but it would be like kicking you while you're down."

Leav frowned, letting out a small hmph sound. The mutt let out a small yip, like it was laughing. "W-Whatever." He could hardly speak and still knows the universal teenage response. He continued to eye me for a few more moments, like I was a piece of meat. "Y-You stay n-night."

"That's very nice but I have to keep mo-"

"Y-You stay night!" Leav roared, pouncing up onto his good leg with surprising ease. I stumbled back in surprise and drew my gun. Leav froze and sank back into his bed with little whimpers. The mutt didn't even flinch.

"C-Can't defend s-self thanks to y-y-you. Stay."

Something in my gut told me to turn tail and go. He couldn't follow me with that leg and even if he tried he wouldn't be able to stop me. He had his nails and a mutt that didn't seem to like him. I had a gun. But I had caused his injury so I should at least stay until sun up. It was already getting dark and I kind of liked the idea of getting the chance to dry off.

"Fine. I'll be gone before morning though," I said as I re-entered the hut. As I settled down beside the mutt I thought I could hear Leav muttering to himself.

"That'll be plenty."

Whether I imagined the lack of his stutter or not, it didn't really matter as he rolled over. I heard his breathing even out in shallow snores. He was a weird one alright but I guess anyone would be a little crazy out here without anyone to talk to.

The mutt was watching me, shuffling hesitantly. Its eyes kept shifting over to Leav's sleeping figure. Finally it lowered its head near my leg, nuzzling its nose against my knee.

"He's a real delight, huh?" I joked quietly. The mutt lifted its head and cocked it confusedly. "I'm kidding. Is he always like that?" The mutt whined. "I'll take that as a yes." I sighed at the same time the mutt snuffled out of its nose. "Exactly. You hungry?" The mutt instantly perked up. I opened my pack and brought out some of the jerky I had been saving. I didn't want to waste any of my long lasting food but I didn't mind parting with this. "Here." The mutt scarffed it up, almost taking my fingers with it. "Whoa, easy."

The mutt didn't listen. When it was done it smacked its jowls before shuffling over to me and snuggling its head into my lap. I was a little surprised but let the mutt have its way, appreciating the warmth it brought.

"Good dog," I mumbled and stroked its head as the warmth and comfort started to catch up to me.

* * *

_"Throw it Ellie!"_

_The stick flew through the air and clattered to the ground. A white blur chased it, yapping happily before its mouth was filled. Ellie giggled as she watched the little white pup scrabble around with the stick, apparently having no intention of bringing it back._

_"Well that didn't last long," Ellie muttered as she continued to watch._

_"Well I know how we can pass the time," I murmured, hopefully seductively, before I caught her in my arms and spun her. She giggled as I lowered her to the floor, sliding her body against mine. The musical giggle turned to a low hum as I brought my lips to hers, kissing her like a man deprived. Well I had been, but now I wasn't wasting a second._

_When we finally parted she turned back to look at the mutt. I wrapped by arms around her from behind and began peppering her neck with kisses. She was addictive and I was insatiable. "What made you decide we should get a dog?"_

_I hummed against her neck and she shivered. "When I went to find a cure. He was in some wild boys tent. He was underfed and poorly treated, so I took him with me."_

_I felt her sigh and leaned against me, clinging to one of my arms. No one but me got to see this side of Ellie, someone so open and vulnerable – but in a good way. "I...I was so happy when you found a cure," she murmured, her voice shaking._

_"If I recall, you nearly killed me when I came back," I chuckled, resuming my work on her neck. I just couldn't stop._

_"Because I thought you were dead." That made me pause. Ellie took that as a cue to turn around and face me. "Do you have any idea what it was like to think you were gone? Just like that?" I shook my head. She caught it and brought my eyes to hers. Her thumb stroked my cheek as she spoke. "Just...just don't ever take off like that again. Promise?"_

_"Promise." I leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you, so much," I mumbled against her lips, not waiting for a reply._

_Something nudged my leg but I just kissed Ellie harder. No one was taking me away from this, not when I'd waited so long. The nudging increased, travelling up to my arm. I felt my clothes moving around on their own. I pulled back. A dark shape was pulling at all my pockets. One reached in and grabbed one of the pill bottles. As it started to float away my arm burned._

* * *

My eyes shot open. The white mutt had its teeth around my arm, pulling on it but not enough to break the skin.

"Bad dog!" My vision switched to the hunched shape pinning me down, holding the orange see-threw bottle of pills.

"Hey!" I snapped, my vision swimming. I reached for the pills but Leav pulled them out f my reach.

"No! Mine!" he shrieked and leaped back. He was wobbly, but a lot more agile then he should be.

"I need them!" I yelled, barrelling after him. Something cold and sharp pressed against my neck stopped me.

"You break my leg. You owe Leav."

"Anything else, just not the pills. Pick something else and then I'll go." I said darkly.

Leav growled, smirking toothily. "You no go. Leav can't hunt. Easier having food stay."

"I can't stay and hunt for you. I have a mission," I replied. The mutt was whining as it watched us. "But I need my medicine."

"You no need," Leav growled.

"Why no-" I stopped as Leav licked his lips.

"You no need," he said again, tossing the pills somewhere behind him.

I had two options: stay and fight for my pills, or fight my way. I would just shoot this guy but I wasn't about to murder him after breaking his leg.

I had four bottles of pills left, along with the other two bottles of medicine. I didn't know how long this journey would go on for, but I couldn't risk any serious injuries this early.

I bolted for the door to the hut. It was dark out but I didn't care. Leav shrieked and leap at me, catching my leg in one hand and my pack in the other. He howled like a wild animal, fighting with all his strength to keep me inside. I kicked at him with my free leg and caught him under his chin. I heard something tear as he fell. He hurried to get back up. I didn't look back as I ran through the door, only stopping when I heard a bark and howl of pain. I chanced a glance over my shoulder. The mutt had its teeth wrapped around Leav's ankle. The wild boy was shrieking in pain, pulling his leg in vain. The mutt didn't let go, just growled and shook, earning another blood curdling scream.

"Good boy!" I shouted as I bolted into the dark forest.

* * *

**Do with that what you will and I do love when you try and guess.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ellie

**Hey Y'all! **

**So sorry I had to delay this chapter but someone violated the Review Challenge. Blame that person cause if they hadn't of broken it then you would have gotten this chapter yesterday. **

**So, recap, no one has correctly guessed what is wrong with Jesse, not even close actually :P I'm glad people like Leav because the feedback has helped me construct and good arc for the story involving him. I'm glad people liked the mutt to. As for Jesse, he's still struggling and I'm glad people are sympathizing with him on his journey. **

**Remember the challenge, any review that isn't constructive and I will delay the next update by a full day. If it keeps getting broken then I will up the anti to two days, don't test me :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Either Jesse knew I was following him or he was being cautious. Either way, I have no idea which way he went.

I have been trailing up and down this forest for a full day but I had yet to find a decent enough track to follow. There were no tracks to follow, no crushed twigs to go by. I couldn't even find any evidence of when he has to use the...

Anyway, I slumped against a tree, tired and hungry from trekking through miles upon miles of trees that all look the same. It was early morning, almost twenty hours since I set out, and all I wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep. But I didn't have time for that.

I placed my hand against the tree I was leaning against and pushed myself to my feet. "Ow!" I cried, flinging my hand from the tree as fire spread through my palm. Unfortunately I had forgotten how gravity worked and fell butt first back onto the ground. "Damn," I groaned as I righted myself before inspecting my palm.

A jagged sliver of wood sprouted out of my skin, blood already starting to trickle from the splinter wound.

"What the hell," I murmured through grit teeth as I pulled the splinter out and inspected it. It was sharper than it should have been, made obvious by how deep it had gone. A full inch from the tip was covered in blood, having drawn more out when I pulled. Getting up more carefully this time, I inspected where the splinter had come from.

A hole, to perfectly round to be natural, disrupted the wrinkled lines of the trees bark, more splinters gorging through the wood around it. Making the hole was a small metallic bullet, the force only a gunshot from a revolver could give.

I only knew one person who carried a stupid chunky revolver over a smaller pistol, the name ghosting past my lips. "Jesse."

A twig snapped and I spun around.

"N-No hurt L-Leav." I was stunned at what looked like a shaved monkey with a mane as it coward before me. I hadn't even drawn my gun and it was already babbling like a baby.

"The fuck...?" I whispered to myself as it continued to gibber. "Hey. Hey. Hey I'm not gonna hurt you!" I shouted once I got tired of his squawking. He stopped, giving me puppy eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't, p-p-pretty lady." I blushed a little. "N-N-Not like m-mean m-m-mo-mon-mo-boy," he spat the shorter word like a poison but it caught my attention.

"What boy?" I asked.

"D-D-Did this," he spat again, motioning to the black and bruised leg, poorly patched up in a splint made from tree bark and sticks, that trailed behind him.

"What boy?" I asked again. Leav, I think, turned to snarl up at me when I insisted, but it slowly dissipated and something akin to a smirk took its place.

"Girl hungry?" The question caught me off guard.

"What-no, tell me about the boy!" I demanded. It's the only clue I could have and I had to get it out of an incompetent Wild boy.

"A-After girl eat." He sounded hurt and whimpered as he shifted. I didn't know if it was the sad eyes or the fact that this weird little animal was actually being decent, but the idea of having some food without breaking into my own sounded almost too good. It went against what Joel and Jesse taught me, but with a tired nod, I let the Wild boy lead me away.

"So how did you hurt your leg?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I-I didn't!" Leav hissed. "B-Boy did. B-Boy evil!"

Gotcha, I thought. "How did he do it?" I asked, keeping the topic on Leav and his injury. Like Jesse always said, play to the ego until they spill something they didn't mean to.

"H-He attack me. No r-reason." Leav growled as he limped over a log, fighting back whimpers. "O-Only wanted to h-hurt Leav."

That doesn't sound like Jesse. He wouldn't attack something for fun. "Are you sure?" Leav snarled at me, like he could sense my affiliation with Jesse. "It's just you look more than capable of defending yourself," I added quickly, taking note of the talon like fingernails Leav sported.

He grunted. "C-Caught L-L-Leav by surprise." He walked us farther and farther into the forest. I didn't like that he was taking us further away from the tree. As far as I knew that could be my only link to Jesse and Leav was taking me away from it.

Finally we reached something that looked like an igloo made of sticks, strewn together between two trees and covered with leaves. If it were bigger it would be perfect for Bill and his fat ass.

Leav led me inside and gestured to a bed of leaves. "You t-take," he mumbled, settling down beside it and propping his leg up. I awkwardly sat down on it. It stank like dead animal and other stuff I didn't even want to think about. "E-Eat."

I looked back to see Leav holding up what looked like meat. "What is it?" I asked.

"M-Meat. Rabbit." To show me it was okay, Leav took a piece and ate it. Feeling my stomach groan in want, I took a piece and nibbled on it. It was old, probably having been cooked days ago, and tasted like spoiled fruit. I swallowed the piece and smiled at Leav through my disgust.

"Yummy," I mumbled. Leav cracked a yellow, gapped smile and proceeded to gorge himself. "So how do you hunt? I imagine the leg makes it hard," I said, hiding how gross I thought his eating was.

At that moment something else, something small, white and fluffy, trotted into the hut with a bird hanging in its mouth. It dropped it at Leav's feet.

"A puppy," I gushed, forgetting everything as it cocked it's adorable brown spotted head to the side. It's tongue lolled out and it took the first few steps before it started bounding over.

"No!" Leav snapped and the white mutt stopped. "N-No praise," he snarled and the mutt whined.

"Why not?" I asked, desperately wanting to fondle its ears.

Leav glared at the puppy, which seemed to start shaking under his angry gaze. "Bad dog." He made a sound in its throat and the puppy slinked into the corner behind the bed of leaves. As it did I noticed a red line, starting at its back right paw and curling around the leg until it reached just above the hock. It stained its fur and looked so bad I was surprised the poor thing wasn't limping.

"What happened to it?" I asked as it settled down, giving his injury a few licks before closing its eyes.

"W-Was bad. Disobeyed master." I looked to Leav to see him glaring at the puppy while his hand rested on a grubbily bandaged part of his splinted leg.

"Why would he disobey?" I asked.

"B-Boy." Leav's nose wrinkled and the dog lifted its head. "T-Told dog bad things. Dog t-turned."

"What did the boy say?" I asked. Leav gave me a look between questioning and annoyance and sighed before shifting a little.

"Petted it. Fed it. Made it think it could be bad."

Jesse loves dogs. He's always wanted one. A normal person would have done what the dog's owner said and left it at that. But not Jesse.

The puppy started snuffling and I looked over to see what it was doing. It looked like it was playing with something, a rag by the looks of it. It was red and ragged, stains littering it. A loud snort sent it fluttering over to me and I picked it up. I was about to give it back but the familiar scent of sweat, gunpowder and something uniquely male filled my senses.

I clutched the piece of cloth in my hands and whirled on Leav. "Where did you get this?" He eyed me but didn't make a sound. "Where did you get this? Did the boy leave it?"

"W-Why you i-i-inter-erested in boy?" he asked, shifting slightly so that his good leg was under him. "W-Why you a-ask about m-mutt." He was getting more of himself steady and began to advance. "W-Why not a-ask about L-Leav. Leav j-just as g-good." He came closer and took a long sniff of my hair. "L-Leav could c-care f-for you."

I fought to keep my breaking under control as he reached out to touch my hair with his disgusting nails. The puppy started to whine. Slowly I reached behind me, to the gun I kept tucked in the back of my pants.

"N-No," Leav growled and I froze. "N-No b-bangers. B-Boy already use bangers." He reached behind me and took my gun out of my pants. I shivered when his skin touched mine. "L-Leav wants quiet."

Thankfully he moved away from me, holding my gun in his hands. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

He eyed me in that way that can make any woman's skin crawl. Only two men before had eyed me like that: David, on that day, two years ago before I killed him. And Jesse, when we're alone and he thinks I'm not looking. I don't think he ever knew that I looked at him the same way.

"Don't touch me," I whispered darkly.

"L-Leav want to touch," he argued.

"You touch, I kill." I hissed and drew my knife. "Now tell me where he went."

Leav smiled a cruel smile. As he spoke he pulled something out from somewhere behind him. "D-Don't know. B-But won't g-get far without t-these." He tossed me an orange bottle. It was full of pills and the label was a long word I couldn't read.

"What are these for?" I asked. Leav didn't answer. "What are these for!" I shouted at him.

"N-No i-idea."

I jumped to my feet, startling the puppy and Leav. "Look you little shit," I hissed, shoving my knife into his face. "Either you tell me where he went or I will cut all your non-vital parts until you do."

With a shaky hand, Leav pointed outside the hut. "D-Didn't s-s-se-see where he w-w-went."

Shoving the bottle of pills and the cloth into my pocket, I held out my free hand while holding my knife under Leav's chin. "Give me my gun."

Leav glared as he handed me the gun back. I took it slowly, curling my fingers around the barrel.

The second both my hands were full Leav pounced, leaping up and digging his nails into whatever he caught. The arm holding the gun was wrenched back and it toppled from my grasp. A bang went off and the puppy yelped. Paws thudded and soon the puppy was gone from sight.

"No bangs!" Leav shrieked. The claws in my arms dug in deeper and I screamed. Despite being smaller and injured, Leav pushed against me, forcing me to the floor and himself on top of me.

I screamed even more as memories of David flooded my mind. My knife, still in my hand, found its way into Leav's shoulder and he screamed in pain. He reeled away, my knife slipping out of his shoulder. I kicked out and struck him under his ribs before turning and fleeing from the hut.

I didn't stop until my legs gave out from under me. I must have been far from the hut, far from the bullet filled tree. Far from my last connection to Jesse.

I broke down, tears of sorrow for losing Jesse, pain from my arm and pure exhaustion all flowing out of me. I felt pathetic and cold and a bunch of other stuff that just wasn't fair. I wasn't a crier but sometimes I couldn't hold it in. I blame hormones.

When I finally managed to control myself, I wiped my eyes and looked up, almost crapping myself. "How long have you been there."

The pup cocked its head before letting out a soft whine. It came forwards and started snuffling around in my lap. "Why'd you come back?" I asked but it didn't seem to hear. Once it found my pocket it dipped its head in and pulled out Jesse's grunt cloth. He began to play with it. Despite all my sorrow, exhaustion, pain, hunger and everything else, I smiled. "You liked him huh?"

The pup yapped before shoving his face into the cloth. It took a big sniff of it before it trailed away from the cloth, to the forest floor. It began to walk a few steps away, before it seemed to remember the cloth and came bounding back and grabbed it.

"You wanna find him?" I asked hopefully. The pup yapped again. "Can you?" it made an indignant sound. "Right, dog. Sense of smell, got it." The pup yapped again before he began to trot southward. The red cloth was dragging at its feet and it stumbled every few steps.

"Aww come here," I said as I jogged to catch up. I jimmied the rag out of the pups mouth and tied it off behind its neck, fashioning a bandana that hung around its neck and rested on its back. "There, good boy." The puppy yapped happily before jumping at me, licking my face. "Whoa, down boy," I laughed. "Wait, boy right?" I lifted its non-injured hind leg. "Yep, definitely a boy." I held the pup out in front of me like a football. "So...what shall I call you? Spot?" the puppy snorted. "Yeah, to on the nose. Stripes?" I asked, chuckling. "Nah...how about Loke?"

The puppy yipped and licked my nose. I giggled. "Loke it is." I set him down. My hand went to my pocket again and I pulled out the pills. "Something must be wrong if he needs these," I mumbled to myself. Loke looked up at me expectantly. "Take me to Jesse."

* * *

**So Ellie now has a puppy and a way to track Jesse! Will she catch up to him? Will Leav seek revenge? Will Jesse make it now that he's lost a pill bottle? Only one way for you guys to find out...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
